


how the mighty fall (how the shadows lie)

by mimdecisive



Series: trouble 2x [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Scorpia (She-Ra)-centric, Shadow Weaver (She-Ra) Isn't Here But She's Not Making It Easier For Anyone, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: "So, while Catra and I talk over rebuilding the Fright Zone, you and Double Trouble will find your people! They'll love you, don't worry," Glimmer said, teleporting over to Scorpia to pat her on the shoulder.When Double Trouble shows up with rumours about her people, she has to follow them. Even if the places they end up leaving are kinda shady, it's not much worse than what she was used to in the Fright Zone.Or: Scorpia helps everyone rebuild, and they help her.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Scorpia's Mothers (She-Ra)
Series: trouble 2x [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741339
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. the courageous and the loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Malicia- Scorpia's mom with white hair  
> Nes- Scorpia's mom with black hair  
> King Scoran- Scorpia's grandfather
> 
> what? me starting a new fic when I still have my other fic to work on? _that doesn't sound like me._

_"I-- uh, shoot. I think I have to start over."_

_She giggled in response, "That's okay, lia, it doesn't have to be perfect. It's still pretty if it isn't."_

_Malicia chuckled, her torn flower crown still in her pincers. She wasn't sure how much of it was salvageable, but it was a decent attempt on her part._

_"How do you do this with your pincers?" She asked, "These stems are just--uh-- so small--oh, shoot. I dropped a flower."_

_"Patience, mostly," Nes offered a her a smile, "I think it gets easier."_

_"Ha, hope so," Malicia laughed._

  
Scorpia sat nervously in her chair in the Bright Moon war room. Well, she supposed it wasn't much of a war room anymore-- maybe a council room? 

It had already been about four months since Horde Prime went down, and boy did time fly fast. She had been so busy helping everyone. And everyone needed help.

Prime really had done a number on Etheria. Salineas was perhaps one of the worse off, because of what Hordak and Catra did to it, but Plumeria and Bright Moon weren't spotless either.

There were Horde spires landed in Plumeria and the remains of robots scattered everywhere. Now that Prime was gone, they had let Entrapta near it and she was quite determined to give Etheria some of the highest advanced tech.

And, well, mostly she was there to help clean up. Plumerias residents were starting to move in again, and Perfuma was overworked with healing all the plants Prime's bots and spires had destroyed.

Catra had organized all the repairs and such for Salineas, as an apology to Mermista. Scorpia helped as much as she could with the building, but gosh if the tools just weren't so hard to hold with her pincers. At least she could help with the heavy things.

She was the muscle, after all. (Although, now that She-Ra was back she was also the muscle.)

She fidgeted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. It was just so hard trying to find a place to put her tail without stabbing it into the chair, and she didn't want to wreck the chair. It was so nice, and Glimmer had let her sit in it. 

Catra boredly sat in the chair next to her, but if she noticed Scorpia glancing at her she'd smile. It was a new smile, a more uncertain one. Unpracticed, maybe. That's what Double Trouble called it.

" _Kitten isn't used to being genuine,_ " They had told her, "A _nd unlike me, she's not well-practiced enough to manage a non-malicious smile. It's not as easy as you'd think, for amateurs._ "

Scorpia thinks she has a grasp on what they meant. Wild cat has been bottling up her feelings and doing that weird, evil laughter smile that always kinda scared her. So it makes sense to her that she might need time to do a real one. Hopefully a less scary one.

Time. She can give her that. That's what friends were for. 

And they were friends now, right? For real this time. Catra was trying her best to be a better friend, and she'd give her a chance to do that. She never really wanted to betray her, anyway-- just save Entrapta.

And, well, Entrapta was saved now. She was saved and building from the scraps of Horde Prime's invasion of Etheria so they could have better tech. Scorpia didn't understand most of what she said about it, but it sounded important. 

"So," Glimmer said, starting the meeting, "Huntara reported to us from the Crimson Waste today. She told us someone was asking about the Fright Zone, now that we won and everything and it's technically Scorpia's kingdom."

"What? Why are people asking about the Fright Zone? it's just an abandoned wasteland now. What's left to say?" Catra commented dryly.

"Because," Glimmer replied, "The Fright Zone is technically Scorpia's now that Hordak's out of the picture. She's a princess, and that makes her the ruler of it. We just have to restore it."

"R... Restore the Fright Zone?" Scorpia asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and playing with her claws, "I... I don't know about that. Even if it was technically my family's, well, everyone's kinda gone now, so..."

She laughed in extreme discomfort, feeling stranger. 

"Oh, but are they?" A new voice cut in. Wait, she knew that voice.

Double Trouble walked in, smirking. They leaned on Glimmer's chair, probably as some kind of power move. Scorpia knew about power moves. Like that time Catra pretended she was going to save that lizard guy from the quicksand in the Waste, but she actually just took his weapon. Ha, classic.

"I've called Double Trouble here-- with difficulty-- because Huntara said if anyone in the Waste knows about the Scorpioni people, it's Double Trouble."

"They somehow know about something you don't?" Catra raised her eyebrow, "Wow, Sparkles. Maybe you should get your intel from shadier places."

"Of course I know," Double Trouble smirks in a way that makes her feel kinda threatened, "I have my ways. My gifts lead me all sorts of places-- even where whispers claim the mysterious Scorpioni escaped to."

"Wait, uh--really? You've really found them?" Scorpia asked, nervously, "I mean, maybe-found them. You've maybe-found them?"

"Maybe," They confirm. Scorpia feels too light, and she's not used to it. Excitement is bubbling up inside her, but there's something else. Like she's been carrying a weight and she never noticed.

Perfuma puts her hand on her arm, and whoa-- when did Perfuma get there? And gives her a semi-sad smile. She looks like she doesn't want to say anything, but Scorpia thinks she understands.

"Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes too high," Perfuma told her softly, "We don't know how reliable their intel is."

Double Trouble put a hand to their chest like they're offended, and gasped dramatically. 

"I know," Scorpia said, "But I mean, I should still look, right? I mean if there's a chance..."

"Then you should take it," Perfuma agreed, and she holds her pincer tenderly. Scorpia scoops Perfuma into a hug, so happy she understands. Double Trouble raised their eyebrow, like they know something she doesn't.

Well, other than the location of her people, she meant.

  
_"Nes?" He called out, "Nes, sweetie, where are you?"_

_"On a date, dad," Nes called out, brandishing a new flower crown full of her favourite colours, lovingly made by her fiancée. She sighed, pincer in Malicia's as she made her way over to the king._

_"I interrupted, didn't I?" He sighed, "I just thought you should know we have an unexpected... guest. Did you see the smoke?"_

_"The smoke?" Nes' eyes widened, and unthinkingly she parted her pincer with her wife-to-be's, "Is anyone hurt? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, and yes, someone is hurt," King Scoran replied, "It's just, well, not who you'd expect."_

  
"So, while Catra and I talk over rebuilding the Fright Zone, you and Double Trouble will find your people! They'll love you, don't worry," Glimmer said, teleporting over to Scorpia to pat her on the shoulder. She grinned, and sparkled back to her own seat.

"Wait, I'm helping rebuild the Fright Zone, too?" Catra asked, "I'm not done Salineas yet. What do you expect me to do with that piece of junk?"

"We're going to restore it to its former glory. Of course, I wasn't born yet so I never saw it, but my aunt Castaspella has found illustrations in some books. Detailed records of what it looked like, and we're going to go off of that."

"So what? All we have to go off of is some scribbles someone left in a book?" 

"Look, I know it isn't a lot," Glimmer said, "But Scorpia's kingdom suffered some of the most damage in this war. Bright Moon couldn't save it. It's only fair we try and fix it."

"Salineas didn't save it either," Catra pointed out, "Or the Kingdom of Snows, or Plumeria..."

Perfuma frowned, and Frosta crossed her arms.

"That's different. Plumeria isn't a huge kingdom with tons of resources, and the Kingdom of Snows is too out of the way. Bright Moon was right there when it happened," Glimmer's eyes watered, "But we couldn't do anything before Hordak got to it. We were useless."

"There's not really a ' _we_ ' there. _You_ didn't exist."

"I know," Glimmer said, "But I do now. And I'm not going to let Scorpia's kingdom stand alone. We _will_ rebuild it. We _will_ find her people. We have to."

Scorpia scratched the back of her head, flattered that Glimmer was so determined to help her. Man, they really were the best. Everyone was just the best. Outside of the Horde, people were just so nice!

"Well, if you want Scorpia's people--" Double Trouble began, but Glimmer cut them off.

"I know, I know. For a price, right? Here," She tossed them a bag of money. They raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain, "That should be enough to convince you to tell us what you know. Or more specifically, Scorpia."

"Chasing rumours is no game," They narrowed their eyes, "Especially not where we're headed."

"Oh-- and uh, where would that be, by the way?" Scorpia asked.

"Where all big rumours start, of course. Seaworthy."


	2. premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble threatens someone, subtly. Scorpia doesn't know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry about the lack of updates. This chapter is a little shorter than last time, but I haven't had a lot of energy lately and I've been taking a mental health break, sorta.
> 
> but I owe it to Scorpia to defend her family and write this in spite because SOME people (hordak stans) say things like "well maybe Scorpia's family was evil and they deserved it!" like this absolute ball of sunshine could be related to anyone with a mean bone in their body.

_"I've never seen anything like this," Nes said softly, overlooking the bed where the injured man was lying. He didn't look like he was of Etheria, but where else would he be from?_

_"It's awful," Malicia added, "If we hadn't found him..."_

_Nes put her pincer on her shoulder, gently. Her father overlooked the unconcious man, whose teeth were bared even in sleep. They glowed green._

_"It's amazing he survived the crash," King Scoran commented, "But it may be awhile before he's back on his feet."_

Boats! Scorpia loved them. She could talk about boats and the ocean for hours, and she has. Usually, she'd think of when she and Catra first bonded, but now she's not sure about that. 

No, her and Catra have bonded several other times since then, some more recent. They have a real connection now, and she has a real connection with everyone else. All the princesses were just so nice.

Double Trouble and Sea Hawk were quite the duo, and Double Trouble took it upon themselves to entertain everyone while they were on the boat. Well, it wasn't really an everyone since it was just her, them and Sea Hawk, but they still did!

They shifted through forms with ease, and even though she was more used to it now it was still a shock whenever they turned into her. Whoa!

"Adventure!" Two Sea Hawk's cried out in unison. Scorpia clapped, giggling. Double Trouble bowed.

_It wasn't until a week later that he stirred. Nes was called, as the crown princess, to see him._

  
_"Hello," She said, her tone of voice gentle. But the creature bared his teeth aggressively, and attempted to lash out-- maybe attack her. He wasn't recovered enough to do anything, and almost fell out of bed._

_It was a good thing her reflexes were quick enough to support him. She carefully pushed him back onto the bed._

_"I'm Princess Nes, of Gloom Vale. What's your name?" She asked._

_"My... name...?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion, the same shade of green as his teeth glowed, "It is wrong to have a name. Glory be to Horde Prime. I am his top general, and the likes of you would likely be wiped out like the rest of the filth of the universe."_

_Delusional. He must have a high fever._  
_Nes frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. As uncomfortable as his words made her, she pushed her feelings aside with the logic he was just sick._

_"That's no way to talk to your hosts," She simply said, furrowing her eyebrows, "It's rude. You're a guest in our home."_

_He growled, and aimed to lash out at her again but seemed to realize he had yet to recover. She didn't comment on his violent tendencies, this time._

_"You've taken quite the damage," She said instead, "It'll be awhile before you're fit to leave, if you so choose. Gloom Vale is open to all."_

_(Little did she know, that would be their downfall.)_

Seaworthy was quite the sight. It really reminded her of that tavern back in the Crimson Waste. But, oh man, everyone here looked like a pirate! Sea Hawk was definitely in his element.

She had learned about the history of Seaworthy in Force Captain orientation, but now that she thought about it, most of the stuff they told her was probably made-up.   
At the very least, they were wrong about the Crimson Waste. That was surprisingly populated! Hey, Double Trouble was from the Crimson Waste, even!

"So, uh-- now that we're here, do we just... look around? Do you have a contact here? I know you know a lot of people, so--"

"Relax," They just tell her instead, "We won't be long."

They grabbed her claw and lead her over to the table they were looking for. They blinked with their membranes and grinned. Suddenly, they shapeshifted into someone else. A blue fish person.

"Oh-- oh. I did not expect that," Scorpia said. 

"If you want information, you have to play the part of someone they're willing to give information to," They simply replied, with a smirk. 

"Coral," They greeted the fish woman sitting at the table, "Long time no see."

"Dory," Coral said in return, "To what do I owe this pleasure?

Oh-- they've met before. They've done this character before? Scorpia had to wonder how many times, briefly.

"Information," They said, "I know you know about the missing Scorpioni citizens, and where they went. Tell me, and we'll be on our way."

"Why the new interest? Especially in a story so old?" She raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Scorpia, "Ah, I see. You have a wandering scorpion, lost from her home. Well, no matter, I'll tell you. For a price."

"Is the price in question that I don't tell all your secrets I have collected? Darling, we're not here to play games."

"Blackmail, huh?" Coral sighed, "So very consistent, Dory. Alright. Now, I know only so much. No one's heard from the Scorpioni people in years, so all these rumours are finely aged."

"Then they must be good, otherwise you would've heard more," They smirked. 

"According to the rumours, there was an evacuation from their kingdom-- I can't remember what it was called. Something dreary, I think."  
"The princesses had to get as many people out as they could when the Horde took over, and the whispers say they sailed through here. They say they set off in the direction of Pollinatia, Prince Sweet Bee's kingdom. You know, no one's seen any Scorpioni there, either."

"Oh?"

"People say they probably settled down in a surrounding village, or something. Prince Sweet Bee really only stays in contact with Peekablue and occasionally Plumeria, you know."

"We can handle it, Coral," Double Trouble smirked, "Well, I think we have enough information, don't you?"

Scorpia nodded, eager to escape this encounter with the mysterious Coral. It was hard to understand what was happening. Double Trouble didn't seem lost at all.

"Come on, darling. Let's go find your people," They said, pattign her on the shoulder. They blinked with their membranes, though not yet shedding their disguise.

"But-- how are we going to get into Pollinatia? If they aren't in alliance with Bright Moon, are they going to let us in?"

"Darling, darling, don't worry so much. Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll find a way. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I take up the character of Peekablue to get into somewhere."

  
_He was unconcious most of the time. Their healers were doing the best they could, given the circumstances._  
_It was only a week before Princess Nes was set to marry the love of her life, Malicia. But they found themselves up late at night with the patient some nights._

_It wasn't just because of concern, but curiosity. None of them had ever seen anything quite like him, he was almost... He almost didn't appear Etherian, at all. (But that was impossible. There weren't any other planets.)_

_His ship was just as strange as he was. Broken as it was, the technology was foreign. It was... scarily advanced. Perhaps they should contact Dryl. They didn't have an alliance yet, although there was paperwork in the works for that sort of thing. (Not Dryl specifically, but Bright Moon.)_

_It was strange. Whenever he spoke, he was always yelling about the most absurd things. He claimed to be a general to Horde Prime, and talked of wars and wiping out worlds. It disturbed her to her core. Some nights, she felt too anxious to sleep._

_It seemed silly, to her. To be uneased by the mumblings of a clearly delusional, highly fevered patient. But some nights, the glowing green eyes haunted her dreams._

_The next morning, she'd walk out to greet her kingdom the way she always did. And when she saw it flourishing, so lively and light-hearted... she could let the weight fall off her shoulders for a moment. (Her people were safe. It's okay.)_

_(She wished she paid more attention to that feeling.)_


	3. in the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sweet Bee, Pollinatia and some bonding.

On the coast of Pollinatia, Sea Hawk wandered his boat aimlessly. Striking a heroic pose here and there, just in case anyone was looking. Scorpia nervously wrung her claws together, leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Something the matter, darling?" Double Trouble asked, jumping to sit on the edge of the boat, tail securing them.

"I-- I mean, it's nothing," Scorpia said, "I just... You know, I've never seen any of my people. What if they don't like me? I mean, I was a Horde soldier."

"Scorpia, they'll love you," Double Trouble said, "I've never met anyone who didn't like you, anyway. And as a performer, I'm attuned to these things." 

"I just-- I never thought I'd actually meet someone like me, you know?" Scorpia said, "I was... really the only Scorpioni in the Horde. I guess everyone else escaped. It's just really exhilarating."

Double Trouble gently rested their arm on her shoulder, carefully as to not get stabbed with the spikes. Then, they shapeshifted and they were Peekablue once more.

"Well, darling, I think we best go see Prince Sweet Bee, hmm?" 

Scorpia nodded, with newfound courage.

_The wedding was beautiful. Decorated with flowers, and crystals and shimmering lights._

_The calm before the storm, for a moment the only thing Nes thought about was Malicia._

_King Scoran stood proudly, beaming at his daughter and her new wife. He cried tears of joy at the union._

_Nes and Malicia embraced, and for a moment, everything was alright._

Pollinatia was a lively kingdom. The greenery there may have not had the Heart Blossom or Perfuma, but the plants were well cared for and it showed.

It smelled like spring, and they obviously really liked flowers. Perfuma would love it here, she thought.

Double Trouble kept the facade up as they walked down the streets, and surprisingly no one paid them all that much attention. Was Peekablue always walking around Pollinatia? It might explain his absence.

All things considered, it was pretty easy to get to Pollinatia's castle, the architecture strongly resembling honey combs. Double Trouble practically walked right in, and no guards really paid them mind.

A bouncy, energetic boy greeted them immediately, his wings flapping with enthusiasm. He had long, curly hair.

His crown, which resembled antennae, was a bright and vibrant pink. He had a couple of white flowers tucked in on it. His outfit consisted of pinks, yellows and orange. But... The accents on his sleeves were blue. He flapped his wings.

Double Trouble was ready to reprise their role to get the information, and even stepped forward to presumably do just that. But as it turned out, it was completely unnecessary.

"Princess Scorpia, and ally Double Trouble!" He exclaimed, "Blue told me you were coming! You can drop the disguise now, by the way. You're welcome in Pollinatia."

"O-oh. You knew we were coming?" Scorpia asked, "Wait, 'Blue'? Peekablue's here?"

"Peekablue's here quite often," He said, and glanced at Double Trouble, "He finds your performance of him amusing."

"Oooh, the prince watches my performances? How exciting."

He nodded, "Ooh- I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Prince Sweet Bee. And Blue's already told me what you're here for, so I won't waste your time. You're probably really excited to meet your people, Scorpia."

"I am! I mean, I'm also terrified. Excited and terrified. Is that a thing? Ooh, we should have a word for that."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'thrilled', darling," Double Trouble said, shifting back into their default form, "So, did the Scorpioni people seek shelter here?"

"Sorta," Sweet Bee said, "I wasn't born yet, but as the Prince I'm privy to all our kingdom's secrets. I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone, but... You know, war's over and Scorpia is their princess. They settled down somewhere in the mountains. Kinda treacherous, but they're good at adapting. I've never actually been, but I have a map. Very classified, though."

"We'll take care of it," Double Trouble said, though Scorpia wasn't sure if they had any intention of taking care of it. They simply just smirked.

"I figured. I wouldn't want to waste any of your time, so I already went ahead and got you the map," Sweet Bee said, handing them a rolled up piece of paper. It was partially faded, "Good luck finding your people. Now, if you'll excuse me, Blue's clingy today."

_When their guest was finally feeling better, he insisted on leaving._

_"You sure about this, flittermouse?" Nes asked him. His injuries had healed, for the most part. But... It didn't feel right to leave him out alone in the world, even if it was his choice._ _He paused for a moment, and then lunged for her, "It is wrong to have a name. How dare you attempt to give me this infliction?"_

  
_"It's just a nickname. A temporary way to address you, since you don't have a name," She said, calmly, "Wouldn't you prefer to stay until your injuries are fully healed?"_

  
_"I am not weak, and I am not a failure. I do not need your pity. Horde Prime will wipe out all your pathetic lifeforms, and I will be there, basking in the glory alongside him! Glory be to Horde Prime!"_

  
_Nes raised an eyebrow, "It's not pity. It's compassion. But if you want to leave, we can't stop you."_

_"To think you could even try is foolish. I am wiser, and more experienced than any of you," He said smugly, "If it hadn't been for that damn portal, I would have proved my worth to Horde Prime."_

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Nes asked, putting her claw to his forehead, "You still sound like you have a high fever."_

_"I do not need assistance from weaker lifeforms like yourself. I insist on leaving tonight."_

_(And that was the last she heard of him, for awhile. But the next time they met, the circumstances were far from ideal.)_

"Wow! I can't believe we're going to meet my people," Scorpia said, "Man, I can't believe it's actually happening. They could know things! About my family."

"That's lovely, darling," Double Trouble said, stepping over a particularly spiky rock.

"...Hey, Double Trouble? I know I've been talking a lot about my family and people, but you haven't said anything about yours," Scorpia said.

"Nothing to tell, darling. Wouldn't know," They replied, almost uncomfortably casually.

"...You don't know your family? Or-- or your people?" Scorpia's eyes widened.

"The Crimson Waste doesn't have a history library, you know. I've never really cared enough to find out."

"We gotta go on another field trip after this," Scorpia said, completely ignoring that last part, "We gotta find them! Or find out about them! Man, I mean-- You've been so helpful with helping me find my people, and you don't even know your own. That's gotta be next on our list."

Double Trouble gave her a confused expression, and then a soft smile. They shook their head, almost fondly, "I'm far too busy for that. You know, I don't really care."

"But aren't you curious?" Scorpia asked.

"If they're worth it, they'll find me," They said, "It's more dramatic that way."

"Oh," Scorpia said, her voice a little sadder. Double Trouble frowned.

"If you want, I'm sure I have time in my schedule for a field trip. But let's go somewhere fun next time. Like the theater, or somewhere we can cause problems."

"Ooh! I love solving problems! It's just so nice to be helpful."

They chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. apparently bats used to be called 'flittermouse', which I thought might be a good nickname for Hordak as... He kinda looks like Dracula.


	4. the fall of gloom vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia and Double Trouble make it to the village.

_The next time she saw him, he had made a fair bit of progress._

_She'll give him that._ _It had been several months. Their kingdom had been flourishing, and every now and then-- she thought of him. Wondered what he was doing. If he had even made it._

_But, today answered her question. And any she might have in the future._

_Gathered at the outskirts of her kingdom were tanks, and skiffs and soldiers. Nes didn't understand what had provoked him, or any of these other people-- but as debris started to fall from their mountains and buildings, they activated the distress beacon._

_"Malicia," She said, softly. She took her wife's claws into her own, and hoped it would calm her racing heart. Distantly, she could hear flittermouse yelling about something into a radio._

_"These pathetic lifeforms have been controlling you for too long! They do not deserve this power, for they are inferior! Glory be to Horde Prime! Empereor of the known universe!"_

_"We need_ _to evacuate Gloom Vale," Her father said, standing in the hallway. She almost jumped out of her own exoskeleton, thankful no one was close enough for her tail, "The other princesses are too far away. They'll never make it in time."_

_Nes nodded, "Captain Toxina, can you start on the evacuation? If you go around the mountains, you should be able to avoid being seen. Try and find a neighbouring kingdom, and if that doesn't work, Pollinatia."_

_Toxina nodded, and left to follow through on her orders._

_"Captain Venomia, send a handful of guards to our runestone," King Scoran said, "We'll need its power today."_

_Venomia nodded, "And with the rest?"_

_"Protect the kingdom and civillians. Make sure no one gets hurt," He replied, "Nes, Malicia... Our people are going to need us out there."_

_They nodded in agreement, and stared at the approaching tanks._

Double Trouble tugged on Scorpia's arm, gently, to keep her from falling off the edge of the cliff. They were almost at a dead end.

They glanced and noticed some oddly placed vines, and moved them aside.

"Oh, wow! A hidden passageway? Man, they thought of everything," Scorpia said.

Double Trouble smirked, "A good thing, too. If the rumours are anything to go off, Hordak would be terribly displeased if he found them. He can be incredibly dramatic."

"Oh, yeah..." Scorpia scratched the back of her head with her claw, "Are you sure they're not gonna hate me for being in the Horde?"

"You're not in the Horde anymore," Double Trouble pointed out, "Besides. Who could hate you?"

The vines lead to another vine-covered doorway, which lead to a small clearing in the mountains. It was sunny, and small. There were houses that looked like they had probably seen better days, and it was clear the town was a farming village.

But unlike other farming villages, everyone had pincers. They immediately turned to look at Scorpia, who stood almost frozen.

"Um," She tried to speak, her voice weaker than when she had been on stage, "Hi. I'm... I'm Scorpia, and um..."

The other Scorpioni exchanged glances with each other, and started cheering. Due to the noise, two people emerged from one of the bigger houses. It looked like an official building, or as official as any of the buildings.

Scorpia gasped, audibly.

Their eyes locked, and suddenly Scorpia was surrounded by her people. Not just her people-- two of which she recognized.

_The Horde won. They were able to get out all but a small portion of their people._

_That was thirteen years ago. Thirteen years. Every morning they spent in the Horde, Nes wanted to cry._

_She received an anonymous letter from Pollinatia, letting them know the survivors had made it. She and Malicia had reread it five times and cried, during the sleepless nights, of pure relief that some of them had made it._

_Now, she understood that today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It was supposed to be tied with her wedding, not filled with dread._   
_Nes cried, and so did her wife, as they held the sleeping bundle._

_Thirteen years ago, her father had been forced to make an alliance. It had been a strategy to buy time for their people, so they could get the rest of them out. The children, so scared and crying and all the screaming..._

_It broke her heart, and to see her own daughter and know she would grow up in this environment. In the Horde, without a choice._

_Malicia held Nes closer to her, and as a tear fell on their daughter's face, she stirred. Making soft noises, she looked up at them with curious eyes._

_"Shhh," Nes soothed, "Don't worry, darling."_

_"Our little Scorpia," Malicia smiled down at her daughter, though through tears. Nes, Malicia and King Scoran had been working on an escape plan for quite some time. And Nes would make sure her baby got out. She had to._

  
_"What are you doing up at this hour, love?" Malicia asked softly, interrupting the silence as she looped the needle through the fabric in a quiet rhythm. \_

_"Sewing," Nes said, quietly, "I want Scorpia to have something, from us. Just... Just in case."_

_Malicia nodded in understanding, but added, "You don't have to think like that."_

_"I know," Nes simply replied, before falling back into the rhythm._

_To his credit, Hordak did let them take a photograph as a family. King Scoran had insisted on it, that it was traditional._

_(Nes hoped that wasn't the only time their Scorpia would see them, when she could form memories and it counted.)_

  
_"Today has to be the day," King Scoran said, in a hushed voice. Malicia was cradling their daughter to her chest, quietly hushing her as the other parents in the room were._

_"Hordak... has decided to send a number of you away, on a mission that... The chances of success are low."_

_Hordak. That was the name flittermouse had given himself. Every time she heard it, Nes couldn't help but want to cry, to yell. They had given him kindness, and he had repaid them by taking their kingdom. By hurting their people._

_(She almost thought it was funny, in an ironic way. That he had always been screaming about how having a name was wrong, and then he finally gives himself one after taking their kingdom. He calls it the 'Fright Zone'.)_

_"Shadow Weaver will be on close watch. She... She's demanding we let her see the baby princess, to see if she can access the connection with her runestone."_

_"She's only a baby," were the murmurs of the crowd, "She can't be expected for that to work."_

_"It is, however, the only diversion with a chance of working," King Scoran said, "We have no options. Our people must be in position, and Shadow Weaver must be occupied. Nes, Malicia, I trust you'll make sure our people make it to safety."_

_"What about Scorpia?"_

_"I will bring Scorpia back with me," He stated._

_"We're not going without Scorpia-- We... we can't just leave her here. What if you don't get out?"_

_King Scoran frowned, deeply. He was visibly crying, and he embraced his daughter._

_"I know this is hard. This is an impossible decision," He said, "But if I wasn't sure Scorpia would be okay, I wouldn't go through with it. At the least, Hordak is a man of his word. No harm will come to her."_

_Nes and Malicia cradled the baby, and cried. King Scoran cried as silently as he could, as the king of their kingdom. But all their people wore equally upset expressions._   
_"I'll get her back to you," King Scoran sweared, "I promise, sweetie. Now, stay safe. You've charged?"_

_Nes nodded, "I have."_

_Nes and Malicia placed a kiss on Scorpia's head, and reluctantly placed her in her grandfather's arms and he took her tenderly._

_"This won't be the last time you see us, Scorpia," Nes quietly promised, "We'll find you. We'll come back if we have to. If we have to fight through all of Hordak's armies, we will."_   
_But Scorpia simply blinked. She was too young to understand._

_Nes and Malicia forced themselves to be brave. It was one of their defining characteristics, after all, and thus began the plan._

  
After all, how could Scorpia not recognize the two women she had a picture of? I mean, she must have stared at that portrait for hours. (Was she really that small at some point?)

"Oh," Scorpia said, and tried to think of something to say. These were her... moms? Her moms were alive? The Horde always told her that her moms had been loyal Horde soldiers and had been defeated in battle. But...

"Scorpia?" The one with white hair asked, while the one with black hair stared breathlessly.

"Hi," Scorpia greeted weakly, "I'm--I'm S... Scorpia."

It turned out, that was all the confirmation they needed to fling themselves at her and embrace her tightly. Water droplets fell on her shoulders, in possibly the best hug she'd ever received.

_Brave. Loyal. Great hugs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay honestly I almost cried at several points during this chapter, at Scorpia's moms feeling so hopeless because they don't know what'll happen to Scorpia. It made me very emotional.


	5. a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia catches up with her moms. She and Double Trouble have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just assume everyone (except DT) is crying this chapter they're all very emotional and I don't want every other word to be "cried" "tearfully" "eyes watered" "choked out" etc, etc

"Scorpia," Her mothers kept repeating, holding onto her tightly like she was the most precious and important thing to them. Scorpia... She couldn't remember being this important to anyone else. (Save maybe Perfuma, who loved everyone.)

Scorpia's voice felt weak, and there were so many questions on the tip of her tongue. So many things she wanted to know, things she had always wanted to ask her moms. She didn't... She didn't even think they'd be alive.

The Horde always told her they were loyal soldiers to the end. They never said they escaped. Once, Shadow Weaver said they left her, but... Scorpia had always assumed she was lying.

(But it seems like she might not have lied about that. Did they leave her...? No, they probably had a good reason. They were princesses! They didn't have a choice. Scorpia was slowly learning her family got the short end of the stick, though it was... hard to think about.)

After awhile, her moms finally separated, brushing their claws gently over her arms. 

And their claws! Oh man, Scorpia always knew what her moms looked like, but it was just... It was different seeing it in person! She had never seen anyone else with pincers.

She had been the only one in the Horde, after all. Everyone else... Had escaped. (Or fallen in the Horde's attacks, her mind unhelpfully supplied. But she ignored that. It was best not to think about it.)

"You made it," Her mom with white hair choked out, "You're all grown up. Nes, she's all grown up."

Her other mom-- Nes? Mom Nes?-- nodded and looked close to sobbing, "You got out of there. On your own?"

"Oh-- I mean. Sorta?" Scorpia said.

"Will you tell us about it?" Nes asked, her voice soft. She looked prepared for possible rejection, which Scorpia knew because she felt similarly. She nodded, weakly, and glanced at Double Trouble.

"Oh, is this your friend?" Mom White Hair asked, glancing at Double Trouble, who walked over and leaned on Scorpia as if on cue.

"Oh yeah, this is Double Trouble! They helped me find you guys," Scorpia said, "I mean, I wouldn't have even known where to look."

Mom White Hair smiled gratefully at the lizard, and Mom Nes gave a similar look, though not wanting to tear her eyes off of Scorpia.

Her moms makeshift house was no Bright Moon, a lot more modest. Scorpia was surprised to see them pour a cup of tea in a... peculiar cup. It was almost like it was shaped for pincers. Actually, everything looked shaped for pincers.

"Sorry we don't have any regular cups," Mom White Hair said to Double Trouble, "We only took what we needed to accommodate our people. 

Double Trouble waved her off with their hand. Scorpia stared in awe at how easily she could hold the cup. For the first time in her life, she wasn't worried about having to be extra careful.

Her moms sat across the table from her, and she noticed the chairs were even comfortably designed for her tail. (In the Horde, they really didn't care about comfort.)

"I want to hear everything," Mom Nes said, "I can't believe we've missed so much."

"Oh, I mean, it's not that interesting," Scorpia chuckled awkwardly, "Just Horde stuff, you know..."

Her moms frowned, and Mom Nes spoke up, "He never did get you out of there. He... He promised he would. I... I know it's foolish to have hoped for any different, but I always hoped he just made it to a different kingdom, instead..."

"He?" Scorpia asked.

"Your grandfather," Mom Nes said, softly, "My father, King Scoran. He stayed behind while we evacuated the rest of our people. He promised he'd get you back to us, and that you'd be safe."

"Oh."

"He would've taken on all of Hordak's armies for you," Mom White hair said, fondly, "Even without the Black Garnet, he would've. He was... He was supposed to bring you back with him, but he never came."

"Shadow Weaver said he fell in battle," Scorpia blurted out, "When I was young."

"We figured as much," Mom Nes said, "The previous ruler of Pollinatia sent us a letter when he disappeared-- in the very battle that caused our people to evacuate in the first place."

"What was the battle?" Scorpia asked before she could stop herself, but before she could apologize because they might not want to talk about it, they continued.

"Green Glade. It was about the size of our kingdom, and protected a little more thoroughly. They were more social, and were allied with Salineas and Bright Moon," Mom Nes explained, "Hordak wanted to us our people to attack it. We were already on uncertain grounds with the other kingdoms, because we weren't allied with any. And then, Hordak came and..."

"The only alliance that we had filled out the paperwork for was Bright Moon," Mom White Hair said, "But it was too far too bring that many people. We're grateful that the previous ruler of Pollinatia took us in like this."

"The unfortunate part about Green Glade is that it was a valuable ally, and if our people were seen attacking it, we would have gained too many enemies to fight," Mom Nes said, "We already had the Horde to deal with, and Green Glade's fighters were skilled in more subtle arts. The polar opposite of ours."

Mom Nes sighed, "I know our alliance with Hordak looks bad, from the outside. We never wanted to hurt Etheria. We just wanted to keep our people safe. We barely had time to fire the distress beacon before our kingdom was taken from underneath us."

"Taken?" Scorpia asked, "They always said you let Hordak stay."

"Not like that," Mom White hair said, "When he crashed in our kingdom, we wouldn't throw out an unconcious and injured man. We did let him stay, because he was hurt. But he left, and then he came back..."

"With an army," Mom Nes supplied, "We ordered our people to evacuate, but not all of them made it out. For thirteen years, we lived in the Horde. And then, Green Glade."

"We never wanted to leave you behind," Mom White Hair said, "But the only way to get the rest of the survivors out was if we followed Scoran's plan. We were always going to go back, if he didn't make it."

"...But it had risks. Malicia and I must have talked for countless hours, over the plans. But we couldn't risk Hordak getting rid of you because of a rescue attempt," Nes explained.

"Oh," Scorpia said, "You were really going to go back?"

Mom Nes and Mom Malicia? Was that her name? Were actually going to go back for her? Oh man, Shadow Weaver was so wrong.

"Were you..." Mom Nes hesitated, "Were you ever happy? In the Horde? Did you... did you have friends? I know they had a lot of other orphans..."

"Oh, yeah. I met Catra, and then Catra brought Entrapta in and Entrapta reprogrammed a robot-- the robot's name is Emily-- and we were the super pal trio. And then Catra hired Double Trouble, and we became friends," Scorpia rambled.

"You met Double Trouble while in the Horde?" Mom Malicia asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, I'm glad the friendships lasted, at least."

"You know, darling, that was pretty recently," Double Trouble interjected, "That was only like, a few months before Big Brother Prime showed up."

"Big Brother Prime?" Nes asked, her face warping into concern, "As in... Horde _Prime_?"

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry, though, She-Ra defeated him, I think. I was kinda chipped for part of it? So I didn't see the whole battle."

"Chipped?" Malicia choked on her drink.

"Did you miss all of that?" Double Trouble asked, "Your hiding place might've been too good."

"Apparently," Nes said, weakly, "What does 'chipped' mean?"

"Oh, it's when Horde Prime puts this little... chip-thingy? On the back of your neck, and he takes control of you," Scorpia explained, "We were looking for Peekablue when Mermista got chipped, so I had to stay behind in the Enchanted Grotto so my friends could get out."

"Very selfless of you," Double Trouble commented, "I would've done more if you hadn't paralyzed me fifteen minutes prior."

"It's instinct!" Scorpia insisted, "Sorry about that, though."

"It is instinct," Mom Malicia nodded, "That's why parents curl their babies tails up like that, for safety. It also helps that you don't poke yourself with it."

"Ooh, I remember that from the photo," Scorpia said, "I always wondered why it was like that."

"It was always kind of curly, though," Nes said, "We just sorta amplify that. One of many ways we've adapted."

"Oh, man, this is all amazing," Scorpia said, "I mean, these cups? And the tea pot?"

"...Hordak didn't keep any of the equipment we left, did he," Malicia realized, and sighed, "We may not be advanced in the same ways Dryl is, but there's a reason our kingdom thrived for so many years."

"Oh man, this is great. Man, I'm going to have to take notes," Scorpia said, "I didn't bring a pencil, or paper. I should write this down-- I'm supposed to be rebuilding our kingdom."

Our kingdom. It wasn't just hers anymore. She had her family, and her people.

"We have paper," Malicia said, standing up. She quickly returned with a sheet of paper, and a pencil that was also adapted to be held by a claw. It was bigger than a regular pencil, with the middle part having two parts cut out of the pencil for her claws to sink into.

Scorpia had never been so comfortable holding a pencil. Wow! This was just all so... Amazing. 

"Oh man, you even have special pencils?" Scorpia asked, "Man, this so different from the Fright Zone."

"Gloom Vale really was," Nes reminisced.

"Gloom Vale?"

"Hordak didn't even tell you what our kingdom was called?" Malicia frowned, "It was called Gloom Vale, and it was our home."

"Well, now that the war's over, it could be your home again," Scorpia said, "If you wanted."

"It's really... It's really safe?" Nes asked, "We can rebuild? We don''t have to hide in the mountains anymore...?"

"Yeah, it's safe," Scorpia said, "Ooh, and I'm sure the other princesses will do alliances! Perfuma definitely will-- and Glimmer's the one who suggested searching. I didn't even know if anyone was still out there."

"A lot has changed, these past years, huh?" 

"I mean, I think so. Hordak kinda got irrelevant after Horde Prime showed up, and then we defeated Prime and everything, and now we're all rebuilding so--" Scorpia rambled, "A lot has happened this year, at least. Oh, and Glimmer is the queen of Bright Moon now."

"Oh," Her moms frowned, "There's a lot we've missed out on."

"Well, now you have the opportunity to catch up," Double Trouble commented, idly. 

"We do. But first... We've missed a lot of our Scorpia's life, haven't we?" Nes said, "We want to hear it all."

"Really? I mean, everyone seemed kinda disinterested in my stories, so--"

"We could never be disinterested in your life," Malicia replied.

"Oh. Okay. So, um. The first thing I really remember is..."

  
"Hey, Double Trouble," Scorpia said. 

"Scorpia," They greeted in return, "How's the catching up?"

"It's great," Scorpia replied, "But you seemed a little bored and then you left, and I wanted to see why since you're usually great at socializing."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Double Trouble said.

"Really? You usually want to intrude."

"That is true. But you haven't met your mothers before this, and they haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm not going to interrupt."

"They don't mind you there," Scorpia said, "But-- I mean, if you don't want to be in there you don't have to, I was just checking."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment.

"I was thinking about what you said when we were walking up the mountains," Double Trouble eventually said.

"About your family?"

"Something like that."

The hesitated, and then continued, "I never really thought too much about them. Maybe bitter, sometimes. Whatever reason I ended up in the Crimson Waste, I don't really care. I still grew up there."

"Was it bad?"

Double Trouble shrugged, "I adapted. It might not have been ideal-- but you get used to fighting and deception pretty quickly. Much like kitten did."

"Morals don't really pay in the Waste, so I discarded them. I wouldn't think they paid in the Horde, either, but you kept yours," Double Trouble said, "And that, Scorpia, is why I really agreed to help you."

"I thought Glimmer paid you."

"She didn't actually have to. I was going to help you anyway," They said, "But I'm not going to refuse payment, either. And somehow, you ended up a nice person. You were always going to leave the Horde at some point, because you were simply too nice."

"I didn't for a long time, though," Scorpia said, "I mean, if it hadn't been for Entrapta... I don't know if I ever would've."

"I know enough about your character to tell you that's false. Sooner or later, you would've left," Double Trouble replied.

"You know," Scorpia said, "Sometimes I think you're kinda a nicer person than everyone thinks, too. I mean, you've never been mean to me about my claws, or..."

"I'm not," Double Trouble smiled, "And I don't have a problem with not being a goody-two shoes like the princesses. Besides, it pays better." 

"Okay," Scorpia agreed, reluctantly. Double Trouble will open up in their own time, and maybe they will become a better person, "So, where did you want to go on that field trip? I mean, we could just hang-out. I like bowling! My moms even said they used to have special bowling balls, for my claws."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the formatting isn't too bad. It doesn't translate well from wordpad to ao3, so formatting wise I usually have to edit it but energy... If it's bad I'll fix it later.
> 
> Double Trouble's characterization might be a little off, but you know Scorpia is just kinda... She's really sweet and kind and good, despite being raised in the Horde and DT... at least in my HCs that are totally not at all inspired by @sheblah on Tumblr, kinda you know. had to give up their morals for survival. 
> 
> so in a way, Scorpia kinda has that on them because she still did bad things and was still a good person. and against all odds, they trust her because they know she couldn't betray anyone. Just kinda nonchalant about their family. 
> 
> also I really need to rewatch some DT clips or something so I have their voice in my head. And also maybe some Scorpia ones. anyways I tried.


End file.
